


Alibaba Drabbles

by BWPR



Category: Magi - Fandom, Magi: The Kingdom of Magic, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Crush, Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Djinn Equip, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Height Differences, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Magi: Labyrinth of Magic Spoilers, Magic, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Mild Language, Multi, Paperwork, Possessive Behavior, Rare Pairings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Scars, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWPR/pseuds/BWPR
Summary: Each chapter will be a different drabble for a different pairing, though all pairings will include Alibaba. I will try to write ships that don't have many fanfictions first. Chapter 1: Alibaba and Masrur. Chapter 2: Alibaba and Mu. Chapter 3: Alibaba and Judar. Chapter 4: Alibaba and Sharrkan. Chapter 5: Alibaba and Jafar. Chapter 6: Alibaba and Kouen. Chapter 7: Alibaba and Sinbad.





	1. Understanding

Pairing: Alibaba and Masrur  
This takes place during end of Balbadd Arc/ beginning of Sindria Arc.  
I'm planning on only a one-shot but may write a related sequel.

* * *

 

Masrur will admit, when he first met the trio he found Alibaba the least interesting. Compared to his companions, a Magi and a fellow Fanalis, the blond young man seemed so ordinary. He couldn't understand Sinbad's interest in the boy, despite his possession of a metal vessel and his role in the revolution in Balbadd.

He became curious about the boy after getting to know Morgiana. It was obvious she carried some romantic feelings for Alibaba, though he didn't really know what she saw in him. Yes, the boy was mildly attractive and seemed to be able to make friends with anyone, but there was nothing about him that made him stand out, especially in Sindria.

He began to learn about Alibaba after Sharrkan took him on as a student. The boy worked hard and seemed to enjoy being underestimated. Around Sinbad and the Generals, he was respectful and a bit star struck. When with his companions though, the boy flourished. He was animated and passionate, open and kind like he had never seen before. It almost reminded him of Sinbad when he was younger, though Alibaba was less confident and more awkward. He had barely spoken to the boy since meeting him, that is until the Mahrajan Festival.

* * *

 

Alibaba will admit, when he first met the trio he found Masrur intimidating. Compared to the star that was Sinbad and the river that was Ja'far, the man seemed like a storm. Although he was glad Morgiana finally got the chance to meet a fellow Fanalis, he didn't feel comfortable around the man. He dressed like a warrior, his strength and fighting abilities evident in every motion he made, and it made him want to avoid the man as much as possible.

After taking on Morgiana as his student, he seemed to be more approachable. As Alibaba listened to her talk about her teacher and the things about their homeland he had told her, a little warmth seeped into his bones. Though he knew the man couldn't be a bad person if he was so close to Sinbad, his apprehension about the redhead began to fade.

The man seemed less like a storm now, more like a cloudy night sky. Alibaba can see something in the man despite his emotionless expression. There's a fire there, the same one he admires in Morgiana, and he wonders what this man's life was like before he met Sinbad. Though Masrur still intimidates him, its less out of unease and more out of admiration for this man who is one of the 8 Generals. He would've never thought he would be able to talk to him, that is until the Mahrajan Festival.

* * *

 

Alibaba was overwhelmed by the lights, the people, the songs, the dancing, the food, but he can't help looking at every detail throughout the night. There's a sense of euphoria about partying with his friends and these incredible people. Deciding to take a breather before he did something embarrassing like passing out, he went and plopped down on a plush cushion at the seating area the group of them had previously been eating at. After drinking some water and getting his heartrate back to normal, he looked around at the seating area. Morgiana and Aladdin were still dancing, paying his departure no attention. Sinbad was making his rounds talking to his citizens, Ja'far at his side. Sharrkan was long gone, along with most of the Generals. The only other person at the seating area was Masrur, who Alibaba had failed to realize was in the seat directly next to him. The other man was staring out at the crowd pensively, and Alibaba quickly looked away as his face ignited into a blush. He can't believe he hadn't noticed there was someone else at the table before just planting himself in the seat right to a man who looked like he definitely didn't want company.

After calming down, again, he peeked at the man to see if he had any reaction at his presence. Masrur was still staring into the crowd, paying him no heed. He let out a sigh, relieved at not having disturbed the older man. Sinbad had formally introduced them to the Generals earlier during the Feast, giving them background information on the people that made up his friends. So Alibaba no longer felt uneasy about the Fanalis next to him, now admiring the man's silent strength more than his physical.

Turning his head to get a better look at the man, he studied him quietly. From his hair (it looked so soft), to his piercing (it glinted with his every movement), to his armor (he looked like a statue); Masrur was attractive. His eyes shifted back to the other's face to get a better look at his eyes, only to meet said eyes. And damn if those rubies didn't stare right into his soul.

* * *

 

Masrur wasn't much of a party goer, preferring to sit alone and watch in peace. As much as he cared for his friends, he couldn't deal with their nonstop talking and shouting. He liked watching people instead of talking, how they interacted and how they reacted. It was during this people watching session that someone fell into the seat next to him, startling him, though he didn't react other than tensing. Peeking cautiously to his side, he found Alibaba. The boy was flushed and sweaty from dancing, obviously taking a break for a minute and utterly oblivious to his presence. The boy gingerly sipped the water in front of him, his mind off elsewhere. Masrur took this opportunity to look him over. The prince's eyes stood out even now, shining like gold even in the low lighting. His fair hair was tussled, the rope around his neck was loose, and he looked even younger with the color in his face.

He looked back to the crowd, Morgiana and Aladdin standing out. As he watched them dance, he noticed Morgiana glance his way, her face falling slightly. She was clearly looking at Alibaba, hoping for something. Her moves turned slightly more aggressive, and she glanced over again but Alibaba still wasn't looking. Masrur was confused, wondering about the relationship between the two. The girl flirted with him all the time, and although he would blush at the attention, Alibaba would never respond in kind. Masrur knew the boy found girls attractive but from the way Alibaba looked at other men, he clearly wasn't straight.

When he looked back at Alibaba, the boy was looking at him. Well, more accurately, he was looking at his body, seemingly taking it in. Now, Masrur was no stranger to people looking at him, finding his Fanalis heritage exotic and his body attractive. He was used to seeing lust, and although there was definitely attraction in Alibaba's gaze, there was also something softer. Those eyes traced him gently, so different from the way others would seemingly undress him. Those eyes now trailed upwards, meeting his gaze. And damn if he would ever forget how those eyes showed every little emotion.

* * *

 

Alibaba looked away quickly, staring intently at the table. Masrur's eyes crinkled, amused as he watched red stain the other's face. The mortified expression painted on his face almost made him chuckle, though he refrained to allow the boy some dignity. An awkward silence settled over them, and though it didn't really impact the warrior, Alibaba felt it increasing like a hand around his neck.

"You must be very strong." Masrur's eyes widened at the squeak that seemed to suddenly force itself out of the prince.

"N-Not like that! Not physically, though y-you are obviously strong, I mean, look at you! B-But I meant inside," the blonde stuttered out, wondering why he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"What do you mean?" Alibaba quickly looked up at the words that rumbled out of the other. He had heard him talk to Sinbad and the others before, but he had never really got to hear his voice. And that voice was none like he had heard before. It was smooth and low, like thunder, but his tone was calm. It gave the boy shivers. He met Masrur's eyes before replying, wanting to have eye contact.

"Well, Sinbad told us you used to be a gladiator. I know that sort of life is hard, and that few choose that profession willingly. So you must've been strong, both to survive and to come out as the man you are now," Alibaba responded simply. Masrur tensed again, surprised at the openness in the blonde's eyes as he replied earnestly. He was astounded, to be honest. Few people had ever commented on his integrity, never being able to put themselves in the mindset to understand. There was definitely more to this boy than he originally thought. Not knowing how to respond, he nodded. He watched in amazement as a smile spread across Alibaba's face, directed straight at him. He let himself smile back briefly, a small half-smile that seemed to make the other's eyes sparkle and grin widen if possible.

After that, they settled into a content silence, both looking back at the crowd that had thinned to almost no one during the exchange. The band continued to play, though no one was dancing anymore. Morgiana and Aladdin were gone, as were Sinbad and Ja'far.

"I haven't been to a festival like this since I was a kid. As a prince, I was never allowed to attend. But before my father came and got me, my mom used to take me and my friends. We didn't have any money, so we couldn't buy anything, but we would still dance and watch the fireworks. I was going to take Cassim to a festival, but I guess I can't do that anymore." The boy was still looking into the crowd, a bittersweet smile making him look older. Masrur knew the blonde wasn't expecting a response, so he didn't offer one. After that, the boy talked. He spoke of his adventures, of his friends, of his favorite things, and Masrur listened, letting every word wash over him.

"You would make a great storyteller," Masrur spoke when the boy had fallen into silence once again. Alibaba laughed in return, feeling butterflies at the redhead's words. Neither noticed when the prince began to lean against the warrior, seeking warmth in the cooling night air.

"Do you like Morgiana?" Masrur turned his head to the boy, raising his eyebrow at the unexpected question.

"W-Well, I mean, you're both Fanalis and you've been spending a lot of time together. You seem to have a soft spot-" Alibaba was interrupted by lips falling onto his, shutting him up. It was over before the blonde had even realized what was going on. Masrur couldn't resist, giving the boy another chaste kiss as those eyes stared up at him in shock. Alibaba, upon rebooting, quickly reached up, grabbing onto the broad shoulders of the man. He pulled himself up, his lips following the other's as they pulled up. Masrur leaned down slightly so his forehead rested against Alibaba's, surprised by his own impulsiveness.

"I guess that answers that question," Alibaba giggled, basically sitting in his lap.

* * *

 

If anyone noticed the soft looks the two shared every time they were in the same area, no one brought it up.  
If anyone noticed the warrior's protective streak over the blonde, no one did anything about it.  
If anyone noticed Morgiana backing off, no one spoke of it.  
And if anyone spotted a certain Fanalis General pinning a certain former prince up against a wall in a heated kiss, well, they turned around and tried to forget every detail of the encounter.


	2. War

Pairing: Alibaba and Muu Alexius

This takes place during the World Exploration Arc when they first meet, then Magnostadt Arc.

If anyone has any prompts or suggestions for a drabble, feel free to comment or message me!

* * *

Muu watched from above as the newest gladiator in the Colosseum won his first fight, against Garda no less. The kid nearly had his arm ripped off and most likely had some broken bones, but he had seemingly ignored his pain in order to strategize a path to victory. He didn't seem like the type of person that would willingly become a gladiator, but, from his foreign clothes and the knife that had been on his person originally, he definitely wasn't being forced into it. Blood still dripped from his arm onto the ground, and Muu had the odd urge to call the blonde a doctor.

"He has a certain air to him, doesn't he?" Lady Scheherazade asks from her place beside him, though he knows she doesn't expect an answer. And he does indeed know what she means. The kid had an energy to him that reminded him of the Fanalis Corps; he felt warm, he felt alive, he felt like determination. And Muu knew he needed to talk to Scheherazade, knew that his concerns with Magnostadt needed to be shared, but all he could focus on right now was the way the kid stared at Garda as it (what gender even was that monster?) was rolled away, even while be announced the winner. What kind of person chooses to be a gladiator but doesn't care about winning?

"Go on, I can see you wish to see this person close up, Muu. But be wary, this boy isn't ordinary." As much as he wants to immediately jump from his seat and be on his way into the bowels of the Colosseum, he hesitates.

"Another time might be better, he'll need rest and medical attention." And although it's not a lie (he can see the way the boy is shaking, exhausted but still filled with adrenaline), its just an excuse. Now, Muu doesn't think badly of himself at all, but something about the blonde made him feel inadequate. It was like the boy was an angel or a star, similar to how he viewed Lady Scheherazade. Instead of responding, the Magi only hummed softly, a knowing smile on her face that made the Captain of the Fanalis Corps feel like a child.

"So be it."

* * *

Nearly a week later, Muu found himself at the Colosseum again, though this time he wasn't there to observe a match. Rumor of the small gladiator that managed to defeat Garda had spread around the Reim Empire, meaning he hadn't been able to escape from his thoughts of the boy. Deciding he needed to get moving before people started talking, he headed inside, making his way to Shambal's office. Upon reaching his destination, he knocked once to be polite before walking in.

"We've told you that you just can't walk-" The girl stopped abruptly upon turning around, supposedly to continue chewing him out, as she recognized him. She just stood there, mouth agape like a fish, horrified and mortified.

"Captain Alexius! What a pleasure to have you visit us Yambala Gladiators." The old man stood and welcomed him, trying to take attention off the girl's accidentally disrespect.

"Please, sit back down, Shambal." He smiled as the gladiator warily returned to his seat. Mu sat down in the available chair in front of the man's desk. He looked around, studying the office. He could tell the others in the room were getting more anxious with every increasing moment spent in silence.

"What can I do for you today, Captain?" he asked when it became clear Mu wasn't going to start the conversation.

"I'm here to meet this new gladiator of yours." He kept it short and simple.

"May I ask why?" There was an edge to the man's tone, protective almost.

"No, now would you be kind enough to direct me to him?" Muu declined, almost embarrassed as his only reason was because the blonde interested him.

"Wouldn't you prefer me to just summon him?"

"No thank." His tone sharp, beginning to get impatient. It was like they were trying to stall him or misdirect him.

"Very well. Toto, please escort Captain Alexius to Alibaba's room." The older man finally conceded, a tense undertone to his voice. The girl, Toto, hesitated before nodding, wary.

"Please follow me this way." He made no reaction to her lack of addressing him, mainly because his nerves were finally starting to act up. He didn't mean to be such an ass to these people, but he had no idea what to expect upon meeting this gladiator, this Alibaba. And before he knew it, they were in front of a simple wooden door.

"Alibaba, someone is here to see you," she called as she knocked (pounded) on the door.

"Come in! Who is here?" And with that, she opened the door. They stepped inside, and he saw...Garda? As Toto moved out of his path, it revealed the blonde gladiator sitting on a bed, Garda merely looming behind him. The boy, upon seeing his visitor, tensed up, his eyes widening. Shit, he hadn't meant to scare the kid.

"Captain Alexius, this is Alibaba, the new gladiator you wanted to see," Toto formally introduced the boy, who was now standing. Garda, sensing the boy's distress, began to growl. That ended abruptly with a look from Muu, the one he only used when Lo'lo' began to get out of line during battles.

"Thank you for escorting me, you may leave now. You as well Garda." Both were obviously reluctant to leave him alone but scrambled to leave when his expression began to darken.

* * *

Now Alibaba wasn't exactly terrified, but he was definitely concerned at why the Captain of the Fanalis Corps, one of Lady Scheherazade's King Vessels, wanted to see him. Had he broken a law in Reim? Had he been discovered as a metal vessel user? Did they know about his connections with Balbadd? None of those sounded like good possibilities. But the man hadn't come any farther into the room after dismissing Toto and Garda, instead just looking around his room curiously.

Alibaba had heard many things about the Fanalis Corps, though he hadn't heard much about the Captain himself. The man was stunning to say the least, from his golden armor to the way his vibrant hair cascaded over his shoulders. He was relieved to see no weapons on the man all the same. Although he had the same piercing as Masrur, the Captain looked less exotic than both he and Morgiana. Instead, his facial structure made him look more regal. He was also a little bit shorter, his muscles lean instead of bulky.

He had seen him before in the stands during other gladiator matches, his face set in stone, cold and expressionless as he took in the carnage. But now his face seemed more open, more friendly, and the mischievous glint to his eyes made Alibaba feel something warm and fuzzy inside, like butterflies.

"Sorry to disturb you, Alibaba. Lady Scheherazade and I were present for your match against Garda, and both of us found you to be interesting to say the least." The way the butterflies seemed to only get stronger upon hearing this man say his name contrasted sharply with the way a stone seemed to form in his throat at the knowledge he had gained the attention of yet another Magi. And it was only a 50-50 chance that this one wouldn't want him dead.

"T-Thank you, Captain Alexius. I'm honored that you would come all this way to recognize my skill," he replied, thankful for his diplomatic experience.

"Please, call me Muu." And wow, the smile that accompanied that request made his heart speed up. Unable to resist, Alibaba smiled in return.

* * *

Shit, was he doing this right? The boy was smiling, a soft blush to his face that made Muu want to see more. How far would that blush extend? Looking closer at Alibaba, he could now see bandages. The arm that had been bitten was hanging almost limply at his side, and his knees were starting to wobble the longer he stood. And damn if that didn't ruin his mood.

"You're still injured, please feel free to sit down." The boy's smile disappeared and a wary look replaced it as he gingerly lowered himself back onto his bed. Not wanting to stay standing while the boy was sitting, Muu quickly grabbed the spare chair in the corner of the gladiator's room and dragged it over to sit in front of the bed.

"Thank you for the concern, Captain Muu, my injuries are taking longer than expected to heal." And the blush was back on his face. But all Muu could pay attention to was the bandages, wondering if the boy needed more medical attention than the Colosseum could give him.

"Why did you allow the one who injured you to come into your personal space?" he asked, an undertone of aggression to his words. Why was Garda, the one who almost killed him, in Alibaba's room?

"I used my winnings from the match to buy her. She isn't a monster, she's just forced to fight for her life here like everyone else," he explained, that same passionate fire he had in the arena lighting in his eyes. This boy was unlike any gladiator he had ever met.

"That's rather generous of you all the same."

"It was the right thing to do." The finality in the boy's words only further interested Muu. He smiled gently to show the boy he understood.

"Well, I can't wait to watch more matches of yours in the future. I may have to have a match against you myself one of these days." The last part was teasing, but all the same it gave him the opportunity to talk with the boy again.

"I can't wait to take you up on your offer."

* * *

"Please, Muu, take me with you to Magnostadt. My best friend is there." He wanted to say he was surprised, but Muu had known Alibaba would ask him eventually. They had gotten closer during the boy's stay in the Reim Empire, spending excessive time together if his Corps had any say. And Muu was afraid he had ended up falling for the gladiator over this time. For some reason, the boy being able to draw blood in a swordfight against the Captain himself had been a huge turn on. He had learned much about the boy. Such that he used to be prince (he was forced to admit it after Muu caught him using royal swordplay), that he had lost people that he had consider his siblings, that he loved reading _The Adventure of Sinbad_ (the way he talked, it was like he actually knew Sinbad), and that his favorite food is roasted Papagoras bird.

"It's a war, Alibaba, one that you have no place being in the middle of." He had to at least try and change his friend's mind. He couldn't imagine Alibaba on the battlefield, even if he shouldn't be fighting. He would finally see the side of Muu that made the Corps decide on him as Captain. The bloodthirsty side that would do anything to protect his Empire, even if it meant slaughtering everyone that opposed them.

"My friend will need my help. And if you don't take me with you, I will find another way to get there. Hell, I wouldn't even need to go if you guys weren't about to start a war!" Damn, that hurt more than he would like to admit. It was like, even after all this time, Muu wasn't as important as this friend of Alibaba's. Maybe they were more than friends? And he knew Alibaba was righteous, that he would never accept war, but couldn't he see that the Reim Empire needed to act now before they had to take the defensive side?

"Fine, I will take you with us. But you will not be allowed to leave the ship until the fighting is over, are we clear?" It's not like he could say no. It would be better to take the gladiator with him and keep an eye on him than not knowing what the boy was doing.

"Thank you so much Muu!" And with that, the younger male smiled and ran at him, jumping at the last moment so that he collided with Muu's chest. Although it knocked the wind out of him, he didn't shift his stance at all as he was embraced. Alibaba hung off of him, his arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. Though shocked by the rare display of affection, he acted quickly, wrapping the boy up with his arms to return the hug. And though he would like to dwell on how good the boy felt in his arms, pushed up against his body, he knew Alibaba considered him just a friend. And with that, he gently placed the boy back on his feet, trying to ignore the butterflies in his chest.

* * *

Alibaba couldn't help but rush forward as he saw Muu fly through the air before hitting a wall with a sickening thump, thrown by one of his own men, Lo'Lo', while disrupting an argument.

"Are you alright?!" He basically yelled, looking his friend over for injuries as he bent down beside him. He was surprised when Muu shoved his long hair out of his face to look into his eyes. And then when a bit of pink tinted his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it's you! You saw such an embarrassing scene. I can't compete in raw strength with the majority of my unit's members because I'm not a pure blood," he explained as he stood up, grabbing Alibaba's hand and pulling him up as well from his kneeling position. He continued to check for injuries, relieved when he couldn't find any on the Captain.

"Wow, so that's how it is, huh..." he replied vaguely to stop himself from turning around and lecturing the muscle-brained Fanalis that threw him. He could see the members talking amongst themselves, gossiping about him most likely. He followed Muu as he went into the ship's living quarters.

"Does that happen often?" He asked, just to break the silence as Muu entered his personal quarters and began searching for something.

"Oh, them fighting or me being sent flying? Because they tend to go together," he joked, though the boy knew there was some truth in his words.

"Here it is!" The Captain shouted, a hairbrush in his hand. Now that Alibaba was paying attention, his hair was wind blown and tangled from his brief flight. The man tried to reach around to brush the back, but his armor restricted his movements.

"Here, let me." Dammit, why was he so impulsive?! But with the words already out of his mouth, he stepped forward, grabbing the brush out of the hand of the half-Fanalis. He began to brush the vibrant hair in front of him, surprised at how silky the strands were. Like Miriam taught him long ago, he brushed from the ends to the roots, gently untangling the knots as he went. Muu was softly humming as the gladiator worked, almost purring like a cat. Alibaba, thankful for the fact that the other couldn't see his face, blushed until he figured he looked like a tomato. But a handsome, manly tomato at that.

"Well, all done!" He announced after brushing the hair one last time, relieved when there were no snags. Muu turned to take the brush from him, a blissful expression on his face.

"Thank you, Alibaba." Was it him or did his voice sound deeper than normal, more husky? He could feel his blush start up again, taking over his body with a vengeance.

"You know, I always have wondered how far that blush extends..." But before the meaning of Muu's words could sink in, he was gone, drawn back to the deck as voices began to call out that they had reach their destination. Alibaba was left standing alone in the Captain's room, gawking at his back as he rushed out of the room. And if his pants felt a little tighter than normal, well, no one else was there to know.

* * *

"If the eight pointed star is cut down while someone is using Djinn Equip, the metal vessel will be broken. Amon's sword is the sword of melting. That's why even Barbato's sword would probably be sliced off!" The boy sounded desperate as he called out to Muu, his expression pained though he seemed to have no problem stopping the elder's sword. Muu, betrayed and hurt and angry, backed away as his equip faded. His face was stony, and this was no longer Muu, this was Captain Alexius. The man who was about to slice Aladdin in half. The man who had become precious to Alibaba.

"I didn't think I would be stopped by you. I guess you didn't come here to back me up with that kind of appearance, huh?" His voice was expressionless and Alibaba knew that he had messed up. That he had ruined the connection that had been budding between them, just to save a Magi that probably didn't need his help.

"Alibaba?!" But the boy didn't seem to hear his friend, his eyes still on Muu as he fell to his knees, energy depleted. His sister, Myron, and Lo'Lo' were quickly there, supporting their Captain. They wore duel faces of fury, hiding the weakened Captain from his view.

"To think that Alibaba was a metal vessel user," he could hear Muu mutter from where he was still on the ground, golden armor tarnished with dust.

* * *

"Can we talk? Please?" Alibaba hesitantly asked Muu, grabbing his arm in an attempt stop him from walking away. Alibaba and Aladdin, with the help of the Fanalis Corps, the Seven Seas Alliance, and the Kou Empire, had managed to defeat the Medium. And though Alibaba was relieved that, despite tensions, peace was settling between the major world powers, he felt like shit. The entire fight, all he could focus on was Muu. Fuck Sinbad, fuck Kouen, nothing phased him but the sight of Muu getting slammed into the ground over and over by the Medium. He ignored everyone around them, as no one had left the beach other than those injured severely. So here he was, in the center of this group of intimidating powerhouses and his friends, trying to get Muu to just look at him dammit.

"I don't really think there's much left to say." He could feel tears start to gather at the corner of his eyes, but he stayed focused on Muu. His jaw was clenched and the blonde could feel his arm shaking, barely repressing his anger.

"Y-You don't mean that, Muu. Please, just let me explain-"

"It's Captain Alexius, kid." He thinks he can feel his heart break as the other pulls away, his words as sharp as knives.

"But I love you." The words fell out of his mouth in a whisper, and he knew the other, with his enhanced senses, would have no problem hearing him. And by the way he halted mid-step, he definitely heard him.

"...You have 5 minutes." And with that bit of hope, Alibaba felt like he could fly.

"Aladdin is a Magi, my Magi to be exact, and he is my best friend. He's helped me conquer a Dungeon, he's saved my life multiple times, and he's supported me when no one else thought Balbadd, my country, could change without a conflict. So I couldn't just let you kill him, even if it meant fighting you. I never meant for this to happen, Muu, you have to trust me when I say that. I didn't mean to catch your attention or become friends with you, I didn't mean to get involved in this war, I didn't mean to fall in love with you, and I certainly never meant to betray you, my precious person. I would've told you back in Reim, really, I would've. You would've told Lady Scheherazade, though, and there's a 50-50 chance that would've ended badly for me. It's not that I don't trust you with my life, but there was more than me at risk. I-I'm just so sorry," Alibaba rambled, his mind cluttered yet empty at the same time. He could feel tears making their way down his cheeks, and he knew he probably looked like a wreck. Muu was still looking straight ahead, but he had stopped shaking.

"You stupid blonde," Muu sighed. Within the next moment, Alibaba was in his arms, his legs wrapped around his waist. He buried his face in a gap in the armor so it was pressed against Muu's shoulder. One hand was under Alibaba's ass, supporting some of his weight, while the other was in his hair, gently petting the boy as he cried.

"I love you too." He sounded like Muu again. His voice was warm and kind, and Alibaba could feel his tears coming to an end. He relaxed, becoming putty in the elder's hands.

"Now let's get back to the ship. I think we have some other _things to discuss_." Alibaba couldn't be more happy with that idea, as the Captain carried him away.


	3. Undead

Pairing: Alibaba and Judar

Set during the Final Arc.

* * *

For some reason, when Alibaba woke up upon coming back from the dead, he expected to see Judar. It made sense, his last memory was of Judar and him on the back of a dragon. But, instead, he woke up to the nomad Magi, Yunan. Not that the black Magi was his friend, but he knew Judar. He knew how Judar acted and how to act around him. And after only being around him for so long, Alibaba didn't really know how to interact with a stranger. He felt nervous. He wanted to get back to his friends, Aladdin, Morgiana, and maybe even Hakuryuu. But he couldn't move.

During his months of physical therapy, he became tentative friends with Yunan. He learned more about Sinbad's new world from the nomad. He learned about the Dark Continent and the Great Rift. He learned that his friends hadn't been seen in awhile. He learned that Hakuryuu had given up his thrown to Kougyoku. And he learned that Judar really was cruel.

* * *

Alibaba sat at a desk, going over the records for his newfound trading company. The Kou siblings were talking quietly, bonding over times they had lost as a family. Morgiana was filling out wedding invitations, currently working on Masrur's. And Alibaba couldn't ask for more. He had reestablished friendships, he had done his penance for failing Kouen by saving the Kou Empire's people, and he had managed to become engaged to the woman of his dreams. The difference between now and when he had first returned to his friends was striking. He had been shocked and confused upon seeing the changes in his friends, though he should've expected them to grow and develop even after his death. And it had been three years after all.

Despite his current happiness, though, he found himself missing something. There was a feeling of hurt and anger and longing that stabbed him every time he looked into eyes that weren't the right shade of red. Every time he ran his fingers through hair that was too short and too dark, he could feel his heart waver. But he would get over it soon, as he had his entire future in front of him now.

"Whoa, your woman has the most disgusting handwriting I've ever seen in my life, Alibaba." He would know that voice anywhere. There was a forced nonchalant tone to those words, unable to cover up disdain.

"Judar?!" He was disgusted by how the Magi's eyes lit up upon getting the reaction he desired. He was even more disgusted with how he couldn't stop himself from rushing forward to stand in front of him.

"When did you get back?!" The words forced themselves out of his mouth before he could calm down. Though it seemed like some of the others were wondering the same thing.

"Yesterday, together with Hakuryuu." Did his heart just stop? Judar had come back with his King Vessel and hadn't announced his presence upon arriving. Why hadn't his friend told them he had the dark Magi with him? There was an ugly emotion that seemed to wrap around his heart and squeeze at the implications. Hadn't there always been a sort of connection between the two?

"What's wrong, Alibaba?" Judar seemed concerned, though Alibaba must just be mistaken. Quickly wiping the unpleasant expression from his face, he replaced it with a serious one. He needed to address some concerns anyway, so he may as well get right to it.

"You're not going to start any more wars, are you?"

"I'm already done with that." Of course the Magi had already been off causing chaos. But at least he seemed content now, his mischief satisfying his taste for destruction for awhile.

"I found him in his hometown, up in the mountains," he heard Hakuryuu say. Alibaba wished he could've been there, that he could've seen the place where Judar was born. He wondered what it was like, if his town was anything like Balbadd.

"So even you have a hometown too. Somehow that makes me glad!" He had never considered the Magi's past much before. There was just something about the man that made it seem like he didn't have a beginning or an end, like there were no roots that tied him to anything earthly.

"Well, in a way, you could say I went to visit my parents!" Though his tone was light and he was smiling, there was a tension to his face. Those eyes met his, so much more colorful than they seemed when he was a clay doll.

"You look so different," Kougyoku noted, her eyes glued to Judar's body. Wondering what she was talking about, Alibaba turned his attention to the man's appearance. The oracle looked more built than the last time he had seen him. Instead of the skinny, weaker body he remembered, he was faced with a rather muscular body now. Judar wasn't bulky, though the layers of lean muscle made him larger than before. His clothes no longer were draped over him, now fitting him properly. His jewelry no longer looked oversized to the point of appearing to be shackles, instead suiting him rather nicely. Overall, the Magi looked stronger now, healthier, though he was still as pale as ever. And Alibaba found himself blushing slightly as he basically ogled the man's midriff.

"I don't know what you're talking about. So where's Aladdin?"

* * *

"This just isn't working anymore, Alibaba," Morgiana stated, surprising him as he walked out of the bathroom attached to their room.

"What do you mean?" Alibaba tried to laugh it off, though he was afraid of where this conversation was going.

"I'm not angry, Alibaba. I've noticed that you just aren't the same with me anymore. There's no more fluttering in my chest when I see you, and I can't take your breath away anymore. I love you Alibaba, but we just aren't like we used to be together." Her eyes were soft, and her hands were gentle as they held his. And although he wanted to scream and protest, wanted to love the Fanalis like she deserved to be, he knew he couldn't. He didn't know when it had happened, but he didn't want to be with her like he had before his death. Maybe they had just been apart too long, or maybe they had both just changed too much as people.

"You're right. I love you too, but that spark between us is gone. And I don't know if it is ever coming back. But I know that I need to give you your best chance at finding that kind of relationship," he whispered, leaning down so his forehead rested against hers. They no longer fit together perfectly like puzzle pieces, instead feeling like they were being forced to fit.

"We will always be friends. Nothing can stop that, not even death," she replied, smiling at him in that way she hasn't since he came back. It was natural, filling him with warmth, and, in that moment, he knew they would be okay.

* * *

"What's up, clay doll? Where's your woman?" Couldn't Alibaba be alone for at least an hour? He had come to the gardens after the mutual breakup between Morgiana and him to think and get through his emotions, alone. But instead there was a Magi floating over him, somehow laying down midair. The presence of the man soothed him slightly though, something familiar that he could use to ground himself. He used to do the same thing when they were traveling together, focusing on the presence of the other when the world got too much to handle.

Judar seemed to understand that he wouldn't be replying anytime soon, coming to sit beside him on the ground. They were in a little clearing amongst the flowers, the dew wetting the bottoms of their pants.

"You know, it was you who inspired me to become stronger. In the Dark Continent, my magic was all but useless. and you had to save my ass multiple times. Throughout all my years, I had only focused on my magic as Al-Thamen wished, letting my body be neglected. So when I came back, I immediately began to try and strengthen myself. I trained and trained and trained until I became like this. I even learned the basics of fighting so I won't ever be completely defenseless again." He seemed reluctant to share at first, but then the words seemed to just flow out of him. His voice was quieter than normal, and Alibaba appreciated it as the beginnings of a headache began to take shape. He admittedly felt better now though, the man's words filling him with comfort. And now he could see that his life would go on, even if he wanted to pause it.

"Thank you, Judar."

"No problem, now you better never tell anyone I was nice to you, stupid clay doll."

* * *

"For someone who left the boy to rot in the Great Rift, you seem rather fond of him," there was something accusing in Yunan's voice. And what did it say about Judar that, upon being surprised, his first response was to create a borg around him and Alibaba?

"No need to be so defensive!" His laughter sounded like bells. Judar hated it. He looked down to the King Vessel beside him, making sure the boy was still asleep. And of course he was. It was odd to be the one awake while the boy the one unaware, as it had been the reverse during their time traveling together. The boy had fallen asleep while putting flowers from the surrounding garden into the black Magi's braid. Judar hated how much he enjoyed the aromatic flowers that were securely intertwined with his hair. He could see lavender, morning glories, and bellflowers to name a few, the purples and blues suiting the black nicely.

"If it isn't the nomad Magi, what can I do for you?" He made sure to be quiet but threatening, not wanting to disturb Alibaba. There was something so fake about the nomad, matching his King Vessel, that damned Sinbad.

"I actually came to see how Alibaba was coming along, I never would've imagined he was with you," Yunan explained, something fond in his eyes as he looked at the former prince. It seemed this boy had even the ability to make Magi's, who are loved by all, adore him.

"At this rate, he shall become King. He was the support of three of us, maybe even all of us." And wasn't that something to think about, Alibaba becoming King. Even if the boy wasn't his King Vessel, he had to say he would make an amazing leader. He had become so wise during his experiences in other realms, something that can't be found anywhere else in this world aside from Aladdin.

"I won't let him become King. As loved as they are, someone always snatches them from this world too quickly. And I won't let that happen. Our King Vessels are more expendable, and this stupid blonde has the potential to change the world in other ways," he hissed. Judar would never let Alibaba become just another legend, just another King slayed by some evil. That fate seemed to better fit Sinbad and Hakuryuu.

"Sadly, it isn't up to just you, Judar," the man smiled, a sincere expression of sadness painted on his face.

"Get out of here before my ears fall off with your rambling, Yunan."

* * *

They were in the Sacred Palace, and Sinbad was kicking their asses. Even with two Magi and two King Vessels, it just wasn't enough. Frustration bubbled up in his chest, and he wanted to scream that it wasn't fair. He had only just become a part of a family, of a group of people who care about him and have his back, and Sinbad was threatening the new path he was trying to stay on. He had never had people precious to him before, and now all he could do was deflect attacks aimed at him.

But then he saw it, a Supreme Magic attack being unleased by Sinbad in their direction. Everyone started running out of the way, all of them but Alibaba of course. He just stood there, looking into Sinbad's eyes as if that would stop him. And Judar hoped for a moment in would. And then the lightening was flying at the former prince. Instead of trying to run or protect himself, the boy merely smiled, tears running down his face. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he was teleporting next to Alibaba. Wrapping his arms around the other, he threw up the strongest borg he could. He could hear an explosion, but he just kept his eyes squeezed shut, trying to cover the other as best he could with his body.

"Judar..." Alibaba sounded amazed, his eyes shining when Judar finally opened his own. He was looking up, his tears stopping. The dark Magi looked up to see Sinbad looking down at them, his Djinn equip fading. The borg was different than any he had ever conjured in the past, impenetrable like Aladdin's. Which means it was made of pure white rukh, something that the dark Magi didn't tend to have much control over.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay, stupid clay doll..." And with that, Judar passed out.

* * *

He woke up with a start, his heart racing and his breathing panicked. What had happened, had they won the battle? Damn him for his weakness, passing out like that.

"Judar? Perfect timing! We need to stop these things from returning the world to the rukh and protect Sindria," Hakuryuu quickly summarized, pointing at the demented angels trying to obliterate Sinbad's kingdom. He grabbed his staff and immediately began cutting through the monsters, his King Vessel at his side. He noticed his attacks were stronger than normal, realizing he was now using both the white and black rukh. He was curious as to why he could now use the white rukh, but he had to focus.

"Where are the others?!" He called to the other, not finding Aladdin and Alibaba visually.

"They headed west, to where the rukh was heading," Hakuryuu pointed in their direction, "You weren't out very long, but now the enemy is David and Sinbad is on our side. At least I think he is."

* * *

"Can we talk really quick?" he asked Judar. The other two had destroyed the angels near Sindria and had caught up with Aladdin and him. Alibaba was relieved to see Judar was awake and looked to be as strong as ever. At his request, the other nodded before looking around, making sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"What happened back in the Sacred Palace? Why did you protect me?" He had what seemed like a thousand questions, but those two were the most pressing at the moment. The other looked pained, trying to force the words out of him.

"I used a borg to protect you because you were just standing there, ready to die!" He shouted, getting into Alibaba's personal space.

"How come you were willing to shield me, yet you left me alone in the Great Rift?" He just couldn't understand the Magi. He was cruel enough to leave him there, but he saved him now.

"I left you with Yunan, because I couldn't do anything! I don't know how to heal the body, and I didn't think you would want to deal with me any longer. So I left." Even though it made sense that the Magi wanted to get back to his life, it still hurt that he left him like that. And the Magi wasn't wrong, at the time of resurrection he was slightly tired of the other's presence, but, upon waking up, he had been surprised at how much he missed him.

"Why didn't you come back to Kou? How did Hakuryu get you to come back anyway?" He couldn't help the accusatory tone that slipped into his voice, ready to call the other out.

"I told you, I was getting stronger. I was training, and I needed somewhere safe to do so. And I only came with him because he told me you were there. Why do you even care?" Now he felt bad for being jealous of Hakuryuu for being with Judar and for being so harsh with the Magi.

"Because I care about you, you spoiled Magi!" How didn't the other noticed? He saved him over and over in the Dark Continent, he chose to travel with him, he braided the other's hair when he couldn't reach, and he let the other comfort him when he needed lifted up. But he had hope now that he other cared for him too.

"Then why did I come back to see you engaged to the Fanalis?" All the anger seemed to dissipate from the Magi, leaving only exhausted and confusion. And he felt terrible that he had been the one to hurt the other like this.

"Because I thought I loved her. But I was wrong, and we broke up. That's why I was out in the garden that night." He smiled at the other, grabbing his hand. The other was cool and soft to the touch, and Alibaba couldn't imagine the other being any other way, the spoiled man-child.

"Oh...Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've done this a lot earlier," and with that, Judar smiled, one hand closing around the former prince's to hold it, the other grabbing the rope around Alibaba's neck. Gently pulling the rope, he brought their lips together in the best kiss of Alibaba's life. He quickly responded, reaching up the cup the other's face in his hands. This was what he had been missing. This is why being with Morgiana hadn't been the same.

"Stupid clay doll."

"Spoiled Magi."

.

.

.

"Are you two going to help us or just keep making out?! Judar, get your hand out of there! Alibaba, put your shirt back on!"


	4. Language of Flowers

Pairing: Alibaba and Sharrkan

Set during Second Sindria Arc.

Shoutout to Kestrealbird for the idea of flower crowns!

* * *

Sharrkan didn't get jealous. There was just no way he could be jealous, despite what Yamraiha said. Because why would he be envious about not getting something stupid like a flower crown? Even if said flower crowns were handmade with care by Alibaba, he still wasn't jealous. Even if Alibaba had made individualized ones for everyone (seriously, he even made one for Masrur!) but him, he still didn't care.

He also didn't care that Alibaba was spending so much time with the Kou princess, Kougyoku. They would sit together for hours, just talking and making flower crowns. It was obvious the girl had a rather large crush on his student. But as previously stated, he definitely didn't care.

"Am I going to have to worry about you killing Kougyoku? Because that would reflect rather poorly on our kingdom," Jafar deadpanned from beside him. He had no idea when the other General had even gotten there.

"What would make you think I have ill intentions to the little princess?" His smile felt like it was splitting his face in half.

"You were staring at her as if wondering the best place to stick your sword." Dammit, he hadn't noticed that he'd been staring.

"Just ask him out already, before he goes off and gets himself killed."

* * *

"Alibaba, out of curiosity, why haven't you made Sharrkan a flower crown?" He was slightly startled as Jafar appeared at his side as he sat in the gardens. He sighed, knowing the former assassin knew all about his feelings for his swordplay mentor.

"I actually made his first. But then I figured that a flower crown would seem stupid and childish to the future King of Heliohapt," he muttered, plucking the petals off of a carnation before him.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I just found it odd that you gave everyone but him one." Oh man, was it that obvious? But as he thought back to all of his friends proudly wearing their crowns, it was evident that only his sensei didn't have one.

"Where did you put the one you made him? It isn't too late to give it to him." Jafar told him softly, an encouraging smile illuminating Alibaba's dark thoughts. Every time he made a flower crown, he would infuse a bit of his magoi into it so it wouldn't fall apart. The magic would also preserve the flowers, though, so his sensei's crown should still be in good condition. But just the thought of giving it to the man made him want to cry. As every crown was individualized, Sharrkan's crown was basically a love confession.

"No, he would just make fun of me if I gave him it." Jafar seemed frustrated, but instead of replying, he swiftly got to his feet.

"I better go take care of some things. I will leave you be, Alibaba." And before he could even say goodbye, the General was gone.

* * *

Sharrkan awoke to the sunrise, as he did every morning. Upon opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of flowers. Although he was confused, he reached out to grab them, sitting up in his bed as he did so. There were three types of flowers that were tastefully intertwined, the shades of purple, red, and blue playing well off each other in the morning light. Alibaba had finally crafted him a crown! No longer drowsy, he jumped to his feet, rushing over to his mirror. Looking at his reflection, he gently placed the crown on his head.

It fit perfectly, the colors standing out amongst his white hair. Reaching up, he gently brushed a knuckle over a petal, marveling how soft it was. He couldn't seem to stop smiling, admiring his gift. Although he was slightly confused to as why and how Alibaba left the crown beside his bed, he didn't really care. He wondered what the flowers were and what they meant, making sure to remember to go ask Yamraiha later. But first, he had a lesson with his favorite student.

* * *

"Good morning, Alibaba!" The young man quickly turned around upon being greeted by his mentor, ready to begin swordsmanship practice for the day.

"Good morning to you as-" He cut off suddenly, finally taking note of the flower crown on Sharrkan. The crown he made for him to be specific. The one that was supposed to be hidden away in a drawer in his room. He couldn't help but feel horrified, though it seemed the other was unaware he was wearing Alibaba's love confession.

"I know, it looks great on me. Thanks for the flower crown, by the way," Sharrkan smirked, though his eyes seemed to shine.

"N-No problem," he choked out, trying to stop his blush to no avail. At least he knew now that the other liked his gift, even if he did mean for it to ever go to him.

"Okay, now let's get started. Show me what you've got."

* * *

"Jafar!" He yelled, throwing open the door to the General's office. Upon finishing his lesson for the day, he had immediately began seeking out his target. The white-haired male looked up, startled by his entrance but not surprised to see him.

"What have you done?! And how did you get into my room?!" He felt like his heart was about to exploded, all the panic he had suppressed earlier coming back threefold.

"Calm down, Alibaba," the other sighed, getting up. He grabbed a glass of water as he approached, shoving it into Alibaba's hands as he directed the hyperventilating blonde into a chair.

"My life is over," he stated upon finishing the water, head falling onto the back of the chair as his will to live left him.

"Stop being so melodramatic. I merely gave him your gift, and, from the way he's been parading around Sindria showing it off, I'd say he likes it," Jafar chuckled, returning to his seat behind his desk.

"You had no right to meddle like this," he growled, more angered at the invasion of privacy than anything. The other had snuck into his room as he slept, gone through his belongings.

"You're right, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm not sorry for finally breaking the stalemate between you two." The General was hiding his face behind his sleeves, the ultimate poker face.

"What are you talking about?!" He yelled, exasperated.

"Nothing, Alibaba. Allow me to get you another glass of water."

* * *

"Hey! Yam!" Sharrkan called out, entering the Magician's workshop. He leisurely looked around, waiting for the other to make an appearance.

"What do you want, I'm in the middle of crafting a new spell?" Yamraiha asked as she finally appeared, annoyed at having been interrupted.

"Alibaba finally made me a flower crown, and I was wondering if you knew what kind of flowers they are and what they mean." The other General was beaming, a beautiful ring of flowers adorning his head. Instantly interested, her annoyance faded way. When she held out a hand, the other gently removed the flower crown to give her for a closer look.

"These little blue flowers are called forget-me-nots. The little purple ones are lilacs. And the large red flowers are amaryllis," she explained to him, pointing out the flowers as she named them. Sharrkan repeated the names after her, committing them to memory.

"Forget-me-not flowers mean a connection that lasts through time and undying love. Lilacs mean longing and the early stirrings of love. And amaryllis mean passion and love," she recited from memory, her voice soft and fond as she stroked the petals on the crown in her hands. Sharrkan, on the other hand, was in shock. Alibaba had made him this flower crown. This flower crown symbolized love. This was his way of confessing his feelings!

"What are some other flowers that represent love?"

* * *

It had been a week since Alibaba had last seen Sharrkan, and he felt like he was dying inside. His mentor was no where to be found, and even Sinbad didn't know where he was. He wanted to cry, had his flower crown had anything to do with the other's absence? He made his way back to his room, done with practicing his swordsmanship by himself for the day. He was almost ready to fall onto his bed when he noticed flowers on his desk. Upon a closer look, it was really a flower crown. There was a note underneath of it.

_Alibaba,_

_Thought you could use a flower crown of your own. Took me a week to finally make one that doesn't look like shit, so you better wear it at all times._

_Sharrkan_

_PS- Yam helped me with the flowers, so if she got a meaning wrong, its not my fault._

He set down the note, butterflies beginning to take flight in his stomach. He picked up the crown, looking at it closely under the fading light. Pink peonies, meaning romance, were tastefully woven together with honeysuckle, which symbolized the bond between two people lasting for an eternity. Alibaba laughed, gently cradling the crown. It looked a little ruffled, and he could see some places where the weaving wasn't tight enough. But he loved it all the same, this flower crown that Sharrkan had made for him. It was hard to imagine the impatient swordsman taking a week to perfect his skills in crafting flower crowns, doing it over and over again until he finally made one that he was proud of. As he contemplated where to go after this kind of gesture, he felt something odd. He carefully pulled out what he had felt, revealing a wad of paper.

_You and me, picnic in the gardens at sunrise?_

Looks like he was going to have to thank Jafar for his meddling later.


	5. Paperwork

Pairing: Alibaba and Jafar

Set during Second Sindria Arc.

Shoutout to Bun for the idea paperwork!

* * *

Jafar had been busy with paperwork lately, especially with all the new allies and trade partners. And by busy, he meant that every waking moment of his was spent organizing or signing or reading through paperwork. Mountains of paper were on every available surface in his office; his desk, his chair, his three guest chairs, his bookshelf, etc. And no matter how much work he did, no matter how many hours he put in, he never seemed to make any progress. He was tempted to give up and force Sinbad to help, though he knew he couldn't. Sinbad would just find another poor soul to do terrorize with documents.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair to calm down, pushing off his keffiyeh in the process. He felt drained and lonely, unable to catch a break. The worst part of this situation was that he hadn't been able to spend any time with Alibaba lately. Their relationship was still in the beginning stages, consisting of dates and hand holding. They hadn't even gotten to the point of officially being boyfriends. Although thoughts of losing the boy made him even more stressed, the flashes of Alibaba he saw in his mind's eye was worth it. The blonde sitting in the gardens, a smile just for Jafar on his face. Alibaba watching him as he sparred against the other Generals, amazement and adoration clear on his face as he followed Jafar's movements, worry on his face when he barely was scratched.

The former prince was special, drawing him in like a magnet when he even thought of him. Even Sinbad didn't have the same level of charisma and warmth. But maybe he was biased.

"Hey, are you free tomorrow?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He looked up, unable to keep a small smile off of his face as he met the golden eyes of Alibaba. For a moment he couldn't reply, content to merely take the other in like a breath of fresh air.

"Jafar?" There was a bit of concern in his tone now, and Jafar came back from zoning off.

"Sorry, unfortunately I have too much paperwork to tend to. Rain check?" he asked sheepishly, hoping the other wouldn't be mad. Alibaba seemed to dim slightly at his words, and Jafar felt like one of his own poisoned daggers was stabbing him. This wasn't the first time Jafar had turned down Alibaba because of work, but this time just felt different.

"Do you want any help then? With the two of us, we could go through all of this in no time," he exclaimed, seeming to shine with hope that his idea would allow Jafar some free time. But as tempting as it was to have some help, he didn't want to burden the other. The blonde had been stressed enough lately, what with the mess at Zagan and getting cursed, and he didn't want to contribute to any more problems for the other.

"Thanks for the offer, Alibaba, but you should be using this time to recover. You can't keep pushing yourself like this." As much as he would like to spend time with the boy, his health was most important. He made sure to be gentle, but from the face the blonde made, he instead came off as condescending. Dammit, he hadn't meant to make it sound like he thought the other was incapable.

"You mean just like how _you_ are pushing yourself?" Instead of pressing the argument more, the former prince just sighed and left, shutting the door behind him. Jafar could feel himself deflate, angry at himself for trying to tell the other what to do, guilty because he was the reason their relationship was barely getting off the ground, and lonely because the other had taken the warmth in the room with him in his departure.

"Dammit, Jafar. He's not some kid you can mother, he's supposed to be your boyfriend," he muttered at himself, returning to his original state of running his fingers through his hair. Even more tired than he was before, if that was possible, he decided to call it a night early. He would be useless if he tried to make anymore progress, what with his thoughts centered around Alibaba as they were. The boy was quickly becoming a weakness, burrowing into his heart and making him go soft. But he couldn't find it in himself to regret his feelings for the other. What an emotionless assassin he turned out to be.

Maybe tomorrow he would try to talk to Sinbad about the amount of paperwork being forced onto him, he wasn't the man's secretary after all.

* * *

Jafar woke up gradually in the morning. He couldn't remember his bed ever being more comfortable than it was in this moment. The sun was shining through the blinds, illuminating his room in tones of gold and orange without hurting his eyes. There was a slight breeze that ruffled his hair, keeping it out of his face. Curious, he looked at his alarm on his bedside table. And then promptly froze as his mind registered the time, 10:05 AM. Shit, he was over two hours late. Jumping out of bed, he quickly threw on his drape and started running to his office, giving up on finding his keffiyeh before leaving. Maybe no one had noticed his absence, its not like anyone tended to visit him while he was busy. Changing his pace to a speed walk once in the few of others, he made his way to his office without drawing attention. Opening the door, he cautiously shut it behind him. Sighing, he leaned his head against the door, the cool wood feeling good against his overheating skin. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he made his way to his chair, plopping down like a frustrated child.

This was just not his week. He had never overslept before. Did he sleep through his alarm? Was the clock broken? Did Sinbad know of his tardiness? Putting his overthinking brain on pause, he made up his mind to work hard today. He had to make up for lost time. Maybe he would even get most of it done if he pulled an all-nighter. But hell how he hated paperwork. He was an assassin, a general, an advisor; not an accountant or secretary or official.

Opening his eyes, he was met with his second shock of the day. On his desk, neatly stacked and organized, was a small pile of paperwork. Frantic, his eyes scanned the room. No longer was every available surface covered in paper, instead, everything seemed to be recently cleaned. Warily, he brought the pile of paperwork closer to him until he could spot the note on top.

_Jafar,_

_These documents are all filled out, they just need you to sign them. Treaties, alliances, and trade matters have been sent to Sinbad to be approved or denied. Receipts and papers dealing with the budget have been sent to the treasurer. Complaints and requests from the citizens of Sindria have also been sent to Sinbad for review. Notes on the dungeons and other current world matters have been organized into binders for convenience. Letters from the Kou Empire have also been sent to Sinbad for response. Repair estimates for the damage Judar's attack caused have been considered, and a crew has been hired and will begin work tomorrow. Reports on magic advancements from Reim and Magnostadt have been sent to Yamraiha. Notes on the Dark Continent have been sent to Masrur. Documents pertaining to the other countries in the Seven Seas Alliance have been sent to the corresponding General._

_I hope you'll have some free time later for a date, see you in the gardens at 5,_

_Alibaba._

_PS- Sorry for breaking into your room and turning off your alarm._

What had he done to deserve such an amazing person?

* * *

He made sure to be at the gardens exactly at 5. Alibaba was already waiting for him, laying on a blanket in the shade.

"Jafar! I packed us a picnic," the boy called out, turning to face him but still too lazy to sit up.

"Did you like my surprise?" the former prince asked, smile still on his face but uncertainty creeping into his tone. He could see the other start to overthink and worry, so he quickly sat beside him. He lifted the blonde's head so that it rested in his lap and began to play with the soft hair under his fingers. Alibaba, calming down, began to trace the scars on his legs where his clothes had ridden up.

"I loved my surprise. I was so behind on paperwork, and I really appreciated all the help. I'm sorry I didn't treat you like an equal earlier, I just didn't want to burden you," he spoke softly, but he knew the other heard every word. He could feel his cheeks turning red as he admitted he was wrong, but it was worth it to see the other blush as well.

"I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries. I just wanted to prove a point, and you were just so miserable-" He cut the other off before he could start rambling, as adorable as it was.

"I know. And I could cry from how thankful I am to be out from under that mountain of documents. How did you even do all that within two hours?!" He didn't even want to think about the pressure and stress doing all that must've put on the other. But all the same, the other was basically a gift from the gods. Between Sinbad and himself, there was a better chance of the paperwork coming to life and killing them all before it was all dealt with.

"It only took me half an hour. I've always found organizing to be relaxing, something thoughtless I could focus on, so, when I was in training as a prince, I took to paperwork. Its something I am good at, and my father was so proud that I was going to be a capable ruler," Alibaba explained, getting nostalgic at the end at the thought of his father. This boy was truly an angel, shining gold among all the silver. And although he was already well on his way to being in love with the dungeon capturer, he was more and more seeing why Aladdin chose him as his King Vessel. He was an amazing person, especially with his incredible ability to do paperwork.

"Jafar? Are you crying?"

"No, I must've just gotten some dirt in my eyes...Thank you, Alibaba, your help means a lot to me."

"You must just be lucky to have a boyfriend this awesome."

"Yeah, I definitely am." And if they shared their first kiss there in the gardens of Sindria, no one had to know.


	6. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paring: Alibaba and Kouen
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I accidentally got swallowed up by a different fandom and just recently returned to Magi. If anyone has any prompts or ideas or pairings they would like me to write next, let me know!

Kouen loved war and knowledge. He loved fighting alongside his family, the people he trusted most, against the Medium and then Sindria. It was odd that moments after first meeting Alibaba, he fought alongside what was essentially a stranger. It was even odder that he enjoyed it, loved it even. He had seen a spark, a fire, that could never be extinguished as he fought with the Prince. The hope and love that kept him fighting, his ability to learn and adapt, Kouen appreciated it all. It didn't help that his Djinn equip was so similar to Kouen's own, their flames only building off of each other. He thought nothing of healing the boy like he did his siblings.

He couldn't help but feel bitter that the last time he saw Alibaba, he summoned him and the other didn't appear. He knew the kid wouldn't show, was counting on it even, but it was still disappointing. The boy had been living with them within the palace for a time, Kouen even believed the boy had begun to enjoy his stay with them, rather than it being the price for his Balbadd. He had so much he could've shown Alibaba about using his vessel, about running an empire, about being a king candidate. The boy was a ray of sunshine with the power to befriend and motivate almost anyone, himself included, and that made Alibaba one of the most powerful people he'd met. 

When he heard about Alibaba's death, at the hands of Hakuryuu no less, he didn't know how to react. His brothers, Koumei and Kouha, noticed he was feeling slightly more depressed than usual following the news, but they knew better than to try and talk to him about his feelings. He really didn't mind being exiled to Samon Island, he was just as happy here as he was running the Kou Empire. The biggest downside, though, was the delay in updates about the rest of the world. By the time they received word, the boy had been gone for awhile. Kouen was almost satisfied at hearing about the death of Judar as well, at knowing Hakuryuu didn't win without loss. Still, he owed the boy and gave him an arm and both legs.

He was happy when he received news that the young man was still alive, though he didn't know how. Either his death was faked or he came back from the dead, and neither sounded very plausible. And then when he began to hear about how Alibaba was assisting Kougyoku in making the Kou Empire great again, he didn't know what they did to deserve an ally, a friend, like Alibaba. Apparently the young man had actually been paying attention when watching Kouen run the empire, though his focus was more on trade and economics than warmongering. It made Kouen beam with pride, and his brothers yet again stayed quiet when faced with his good moods.

"Long time no see! To think that you're still alive, Kouen!" And there he suddenly was one day, smiling at Kouen just like he used to. And Kouen, never one to smile, could only smirk as the boy held himself back. 

"It took you three years to answer my summons. You're a little late, Alibaba." 

_______________________________________________________________________

Alibaba had been ecstatic upon hearing that Kouen was alive and to finally see him.... He had to stop himself from hugging the man. He wasn't as close to Kouen as he would've liked, and he'd been scared there would be some bad blood or resentment for his actions back then. But Kouen had just smirked, looking just as attractive and regal as he had in his palace. Alibaba was quickly reminded why he had a crush on the leader of the Kou Empire back then. He had to admit, he still had a bit of a crush on the man. 

After their greetings, they went outside for a walk to talk. Alibaba quickly took the position supporting Kouen before either of his brothers could even think to do so. 

"What happened to your arm and legs?" It broke his heart to see Kouen like this, crippled but still proud, still unbroken. 

"I gave them to my little brother," he explained quietly, his arm tensing slightly where it rested on Alibaba's shoulders as if he thought the other might disapprove. Alibaba was in awe at how he had changed, at what he had sacrificed for what he believed in. 

"You've aged quite a bit," he joked to change the mood, shrieking when Kouen lightly smacked him. And yet he meant it, focusing on the lines on his face that weren't there three years ago. It made the man look even more serious, though he looked older than he really was. He wanted to reach up and trace those new lines but refrained.

"You know about Kou's current predicament, don't you?" And with that, he had to get down to business. 

__________________________________________________________________________

"....Please come back with me!" Kouen had zoned out slightly until he heard that, looking to see Alibaba gazing at him, pleading. And damn did he want to go with this boy. He wanted to follow him, wanted to have his back, wanted more things than he could bring himself to admit. But he couldn't. And so he turned the boy down, watching as his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. He quickly stated that Koumei was better suited instead to the task to soothe the boy. While the other perked up, he still didn't bounce back like Kouen had hoped. 

After discussing what was essentially business and politics, he retired to his hut, leaving Alibaba with his brothers. He was exhausted, unused to this much activity anymore. For some reason, despite his lack of mobility, he had not lost or gained weight, nor had he lost any muscle. He theorized that this was due to his healing Djinn, Phenex, even though he didn't have access to his metal vessel anymore. He almost regretted that he couldn't just waste away to nothing. He closed his eyes and layed down, hoping that sleep would take him but knowing it wouldn't with Alibaba so close. He heard someone enter his hut, and he could sense exactly who had entered. But still, he kept his eyes shut and feigned sleep, not in the mood for goodbyes from this person.

"Kouen?" He could feel Alibaba standing next to him now, and he had to focus on keeping his breathing steady.

"Goat face?" This little shit. If he wasn't so busy ignoring him, he'd smack him. He heard the other sigh before he felt something brush his head. 

"I've always loved your hair, you know?" Alibaba's voice was almost a whisper at this point. He could feel the other's hands gently brushing through his hair, stopping and untangling as needed. Kouen hadn't felt this relaxed in as long as he could remember. Next he felt those hands on his face, tracing lines and curves with fingertips.

"What happened? Things used to be so simple in comparison. Sometimes I wish I had met you first, rather than Sinbad. How would things have gone then? Would you still be like this? Would Sinbad still be like this?" It sounded like he was close to crying, his words as soft as Kouen had ever heard them. 

"Are you done pretending to be asleep yet?" Alibaba muttered, grabbing his flesh hand between his own, warming it. 

"I suppose so, you won't shut up," he jested lightly, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at the boy who was now kneeling beside his bed. 

"Come here," he muttered, taking his hand back in order to wrap his arm around the boy and pull. Alibaba made a sound of surprise as he was picked up like he weighed nothing and dragged onto the bed. 

"Don't be so surprised, I'm just as strong as I used to be," he chuckled, moving onto his side so the other was against his chest. 

"Show off," Alibaba muttered, hiding his face in Kouen's chest. It had been so long since he'd felt this peaceful. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was the King of an empire, since Alibaba was just a Prince who desired to protect his country. 

"Why won't you return with me?" At least he'd given up the idea of changing Kouen's mind, though it appeared he wanted a better explanation. 

"You have to pick your battles, Alibaba. It isn't time yet," he responded, using his free hand, the fake one, to gently card through the other's hair. He wished he could feel it, the soft locks that fell between his fingers. At least he now had better control over his hand and didn't have to worry about accidently hurting Alibaba.

"I'll come back for you," Alibaba vowed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling himself even closer to his chest. 

"You better not die again, it was hard enough the first time," Kouen made sure to change the subject, not wanting to burst the other's bubble. 

"I'll try." And with that, they fell asleep. Kouen knew it would be a long time until he could leave this island, and he didn't know if Sinbad would even allow him to survive that long. But for now he had this, this boy that was wrapped up safe in his arms. This boy that would become King. And he cared for Kouen for some reason, and that was worth more than all the knowledge in this world and the next.


	7. Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Alibaba and Sinbad. Thanks to Renrentei for the idea of Sinbad helping Alibaba with his Djinn equip! If anyone has any other ideas for me, you are welcome to let me know!

Alibaba was grateful that Sinbad had offered to personally train him in learning to use his Djinn equip, he really was. Except that the man was an awful mentor. Or maybe he was just an awful student, Alibaba really wasn't sure. It was as if the man was being sure to tell him about as little helpful information as he could. So these lessons, of Sinbad basically retelling his adventures, became more like opportunities for Alibaba to study him up close. For such a long time, Alibaba had considered Sinbad his hero. He grew up hearing, and then reading, about the adventures this man had been on. Upon meeting the man, Alibaba had to admit he was star struck and was easily manipulated by the other King Vessel. But now, after living in Sindria and spending so much time with him, he realized that Sinbad, though powerful and mysterious, was just a man. He wasn't a god, he wasn't even an adventurer anymore. And Alibaba had grown disenchanted. He had begun to suspect that Sinbad cared little for him, only putting up with him in an attempt to get closer to Aladdin. And he understood, he really did. But it hurt to know this man didn't consider him a rival as a king vessel, hell, Aladdin had told Alibaba that Sinbad didn't even know why Aladdin preferred him over the other. So now he made sure to keep his distance, watch as the man meant to tutor him did exactly the opposite and wondering when he could leave for his next lesson with Sharrkan. 

"Am I boring you, Alibaba? You've just been staring at me instead of replying," Sinbad chuckled, much closer than Alibaba remembered him being. Startled, he made an aborted move to scramble away when he was grabbed by said man. Sinbad pulled him over so he was now sitting next to him, so close that the other's arm was still around his shoulders, keeping him in place. It was intimate, the way Sinbad seemed to loam over him. His other hand gently took ahold of his chin, tilting the Prince's head up to face him. 

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Alibaba? You were staring rather intensely there." He could feel himself blush as Sinbad spoke, the other so close he could feel the air move as he talked. Sinbad's face was so close, and his eyes were so warm and yet mischievous. His eyes flitted from the man's eyes to his lips before he began to pull away. 

"I-I just remembered I promised to have lunch with...Aladdin. Yeah, Aladdin!" And with that, he was released. Speed walking away, he refused to look back to see Sinbad's reaction. And so he didn't know how the other's predatory eyes followed him until he was out of sight, a fond smile on the mans face.

It seems like after that fateful morning, Sinbad was everywhere. It was like everywhere he went, boom, Sinbad. He couldn't tell if he was just now taking more notice of the other man or if Sinbad was making an attempt to be everywhere he knew Alibaba would be. And every time he looked, the other man was always looking back. At first it was uncomfortable, having the other man's attention. But he never did anything inappropriate, never approached Alibaba in public. And even his morning training sessions were going better, Sinbad was actually being useful and Alibaba rapidly noticed his skills improving. Sinbad had even began to give him tips on magoi manipulation. It required a much more hands on approach to learn, but Sinbad kept it strictly professional. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed these times with the King, their private lessons. 

And then Alibaba got injured. He had been sparring with Hakuryuu, and he'd gotten distracted. It was a novice move, looking around at the people watching their spar. The next thing he knew, there was a spear in his shoulder and Hakuryuu looked just as shocked as he did. Groaning, he began to fall. Hakuryuu watched, still frozen, as did Aladdin, Morgiana, and Sharrkan, who had been watching. His eyes slipped shut, bracing for impact. And yet, someone caught him from behind, moving to pick him up in a bridal carry. He could hear his friends shouting, but everything was so muffled. All he could feel was the arms under him, holding him tight to someone's chest. 

"Alibaba? I need you to stay awake, okay?" And he knew that voice, but all he could focus on was the pain. He had been stabbed before, he had been more injured before and could still fight on, but that was in life and death battles where his adrenaline made him numb. He felt every moment of this. He could feel the blood running down his arm, running down his chest. That spear must've hit something important for this amount of blood loss. 

"I've got you, okay? Just trust me, Alibaba," the voice comforted, and Alibaba felt safe.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Aladdin watched as Sinbad carried Alibaba away. Despite the older man's manipulations, he could now see that his friend would be in good hands. Only a Magi could see the vortex of white and black rukh coming from Sinbad surrounding the two protectively. And as Sinbad leaned down to talk to Alibaba, Aladdin swore he saw a fluttering of pink wings as well. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"First Ren Kougyoku and now Alibaba?! What are you thinking, Sinbad?!" Alibaba woke up to screaming. He opened his eyes, finding himself in the room he had been given during his stay in Sindria. The screaming was coming from the hallway, surely Jafar at Sinbad from the sounds of it. 

"This is nothing like that! He's different, this is different. She was a means to an end, someone to be thrown away after use. I-I can't let him go," Sinbad proclaimed, such more quietly than Jafar. Alibaba didn't hear all of what was said though, only up to the other calling Kougyoku, his new friend, a means to an end. And he burned with anger. Why was he any different? Because he was a king vessel, because he was close to a Magi? He was done being manipulated by Sinbad. That's what these last few weeks must've been about, a subtle manipulation to make him trust Sinbad. Fuck that. Fuck Sindria.

"Alibaba, you're awake!" His friends came crashing into the room, Aladdin, Morgiana, Kougyoku, and Harkaryu. Sinbad and Jafar followed after, obviously still tense but both were smiling.

"Alibaba, I am so sorry! I never meant to-" began Hakuryuu, bowing deeply, clutching Alibaba's hand. 

"It's fine! I'm fine, I know you never meant me any harm. It was my fault for getting distracted during a spar, especially one with partial Djinn equips," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Alibaba, Morgiana, I'm going to go on a journey on my own," Aladdin's voice spoke in his head, a memory. And ever since that moment, the day before the spar, he had begun to think. And at this moment, Alibaba knew what he had to do, where he had to go. 

"Guys, I've got something to tell you. When Aladdin leaves in two days, I'm going to go to the Reim Empire to train to be a gladiator," he announced proudly, smiling brightly.

"And I'm going to go to my homeland for closure," Morgiana added, nodding her head. 

"We'll see each other again, I know it! After our journeys, we'll find each other, our precious friends!" They cheered, making a pact. None of them noticed how at the Prince's announcement, Sinbad had grown tense, staring at the boy intensely. Other than Jafar, who simply watched with something akin to awe.

"You're the one who gave him the idea after your spar with Kougyoku," whispered Jafar, smug. He knew things had changed since then, but damn was it nice to watch his past actions bite Sinbad in the ass. 

"He'll come back one day, when he's ready. Or until you get tired and drag him back yourself," Jafar comforted, muttering the last part.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

The next time he sees Alibaba, the boy is fighting the monster they call the Medium. He's between Ren Kouen and Muu Alexius, giving it everything he's got. Every time he gets injured, Kouen is quick to heal him with one of his metal vessels. Muu fights alongside the young man that indicates familiarity, not surprising since he's been in Reim. And Sinbad can feel the sparks of electricity that leave his clenched fist as he thinks about killing the two men before they even notice his prescence. 

"Sinbad!" And that's the moment Alibaba spots him, and everything sees to melt away for a moment as those honey eyes meet his own. He's quick to join in on the attacks, his Generals following suit. He notices the calculating looks Kouen gives him everytime he protects Alibaba, but he's too focused on keeping the boy safe to care. When Alibaba falls, his magoi depleted, he is too far away. He watches until Morgiana suddenly swoops in, catching the other. If his next attack is stronger than before in his rage, no one noticed. In the end, though, it is Aladdin and Yama who cause the Medium to go down. He is quick to grab Alibaba's arm and fly them away from the others in their distraction, ignoring the way the boy is flailing around. 

"You will return with me to Sindria at once, Alibaba," he commands as he releases the boy. He had taken them only a short distance away to what was previously a battlefield between Magnostadt and Reim, their companions still in sight. The Prince stutters, eyes wide as he lands before him and releases his Djinn equip. 

"I was actually going to go to the Kou-"

"Not going to happen," he roars, cutting the other off. Alibaba takes a step back, intimidated by this new side of Sinbad. He can see the moment the other gets fired up.

"And who are you to say where I go, huh?! You just want me to come back so Aladdin will become the Magi of Sindria!" he accused, surprised when Sinbad seems confused.

"What does this have to do with Aladdin?" 

"I was always just a pawn to you, a way to get close to Aladdin. Am I just like Kougyoku, a means to an end?" His eyes widened in recognition before narrowing again. 

"So you were awake for that, hmm? And the part where I said you were different, where I said I couldn't let you go? What did that mean to you?" He began to move towards the boy, grabbing his shoulder when Alibaba made a move to step back.

"W-What? I don't remember-" He continued even closer, leaning down until they were face to face, never releasing his hold. 

"Do you remember who carried you to your room and treated your shoulder when you were injured in that spar? Me. Why do you think I, the King of Sindria, made time to train a rival King vessel how to use their Djinn equip? I am here, because I care about you, Alibaba. I made an alliance with the Reim Empire, because I care about you. I am going to take you home with me to Sindria, because I care about you. And if I have to take away some of your freedoms to protect you, I will. I had a plan for this world, and ever since that day that things changed between us, I've had to reevaluate everything. I thought I could be patient and wait for you to come to me, but it seems like that just isn't going to happen. I want you, and, as you know, I will do whatever I have to in order to achieve my goals." He sighed, calming down, realizing he was scaring Alibaba. He gently pulled the boy forward into a loose embrace, resting his chin on the other's head. It seemed like the other was in shock, trying to process his rant, trying to catch any lies or omitations. 

"What's going on here?" A voice boomed from behind them. Sinbad released the boy, turning around to face Kouen, making sure Alibaba was completely shielded behind him. Kouen was smirking, still engulfed in the flames of his Djinn equip. Sinbad glared at the other man, refusing to answer even when he raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

"Thank you for your help and for your offer, General Kouen. But I have decided to return to Sindria and learn from Lord Sinbad instead. Please keep Balbadd safe," Alibaba stepped out from behind Sinbad, bowing politely during his answer to a proposition Sinbad didn't even know was made. Kouen sighed, though he continued to smirk.

"If you ever change your mind, my offer is still open. Now, I believe your Magi has something he owes me," and with that, the leader of the Kou Empire's military left them alone once again. Sinbad was definitely going to knock that guy's teeth out one day. How dare he-

"First of all, you do not own me. You do not control my life, nor will I ever let you. Second, do not assume that I am like you. How about you try and ask things of me first instead of trying to manipulate me? Third, I am choosing to return to Sindria with you. I-I care about you as well and would like the opportunity to get to know you as person, not as a legend or as the King of Sindria," Alibaba listed, still not turning around to face Sinbad as he spoke. 

"I-I....Thank you, Alibaba," he murmured, stepping forward to wrap his arms around the body in front of him. 

Aladdin, who had been watching since Sinbad stole Alibaba, smiled as he watched the rukh fly around the two. Though there was still black rukh mixed in as awhile, there was also an overwhelming amount of pink.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meet the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637714) by [Sambook009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009)




End file.
